Pushed Away: Fullmetal Alchemist
by Shadow Yukira
Summary: A burning desire to save themselves leads to a darker discovery. Will Ed and Al survive long enough to return themselves to normal?
1. Chapter I

**_Chapter I_**

Edward and Alphonse Elric strolled through the streets of Central, oblivious to the looks they received from other people.

"Brother?" Al spoke up.

"Yeah?" Ed lifted his head a little as his younger brother addressed him.

"Will we ever find the Philosopher's Stone and get our bodies back?" Ed smiled and patted the armor that served as his brother's body.

"Whatever it takes, Al, I promise to get our bodies back," he swore. Al nods and the brothers walk into the doors of Central Command.

"Ah! Edward Elric! Alphonse Elric!" Major Alex Louis Armstrong greeted them. Ed groaned.

"Good morning, Major. Is the colonel in?" Ed found the Major to be overly eccentric, due to the fact that he always stripped of his coat and undershirt.

"Yes! Shall I escort you?"

"No, no! Thank you, Major. C'mon, Al," Ed wavdd his gloved hands frantically.

"Oh! Right!" Al rushed after his older brother. The boys made their way down the hall and knocked on a door. 'Roy Mustang, Colonel' shone on a placard nailed to the door. The door was opened by Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Mustang's 'right-hand woman.'

"Yo, Fullmetal, Al," Roy turned around in his chair as they sat on sofas.

"Colonel," the brothers replied. Ed was the Fullmetal Alchemist, a second name given him by the military. The name suited him too, for he had a prosthetic right arm and left leg made out of automail. Ed had been outfitted by his and Al's childhood friend, Winry Rockbell, after the brothers had attempted and failed human transmutation. Al lost his entire body, which Ed then transmuted his soul, bonding him to the suit of armor.

"I have a new assignment for you. This man is named Isaac McDougal. He is also known as the Freezing Alchemist, or Isaac the Freezer," Roy handed them a file. The man was scruffy with long black hair in a ponytail, but a small section hung over his face.

"Creepy guy," Ed shuddered.

"He's been sighted everywhere drawing transmutation circles throughout Central. Tonight, the entire military will be after him. We need State Alchemists too. Are you two in?" Mustang asked. Ed looked up at Al, who nodded.

"We're in!" they say in unison.

"We've also been told he has an accomplice. Make sure you be careful with him too," Hawkeye added.

"What's the name?" Al inquired.

"Shadow something-or-other."

"Got it. Let's go, Al!" Ed stood and ran out the door with Al in tow.

Kon'nichiwa! Thanks for checking out my Fullmetal Alchemist story! Be sure to read my Attack on Titan story too! Sayonara!


	2. Chapter II

**_Chapter II_**

Footsteps echoed in the alleyways, and two figures dashdd between the buildings. Isaac McDougal pierced two soldiers with frozen spikes, and a cloaked figure disabled another.

"McDougal, the military's surrounding us! How are we going to take down Bradley?" a soft voice rose from under the navy blue hood.

"Relax, Shadow. You underestimate me, and yourself," Isaac scoffed.

"State Alchemists will be here soon! What then?" Shadow growled. Isaac chuckled darkly, finishing the chalked symbol he was drawing on the ground.

"Then you kill them. Use that unique power of yours." He put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "I didn't take you in for nothing."

"I know. No one else would have." Suddenly a spear shot down, and Isaac pushed the younger away. It stuck into thethe pavement where Shadow once stood.

"Damn. I missed," a voice said as footsteps walked toward Isaac. a blonde-haired boy in black jeans and shirt, boots, and a hooded red cloak appeared from the shadows and took his spear in a gloved hand. Isaac took a step back and heard clanking behind him, then an armored figure appeared to block him.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist!" he grinned. Al shook his head.

"Not me," he stated. Isaac gaped at Ed.

"You! Hahaha! A short kid like you?" Ed growled and clapped his hands together.

"Don't call me SHORT!" he snarled and put his hands on the ground. The buildings seemed to shoot out and encased Isaac in wood.

"RUN!" Isaac grunted. Ed saw Shadow dart out from the darkness and take off behind him.

"Al!" he yelled.

"Right!" Al nodded and left, chasing after Isaac's partner. Ed turned back around and was sent sprawling. Isaac had escaped and socked Ed in the jaw. When he sat up, Isaac was gone.

Al followed the cloaked person, watching when they turned into a dead end. Al blocked the way and Ed dropped down, panting.

"Who are you?" Ed demanded. No response.

"Silent type, huh?" the person took a defensive stance.

"We don't want to fight. We only want to talk," Al put a hand up. Suddenly, Colonel Mustang landed behind and tackled Shadow.

"Get off!" Shadow grunted and struggled beneath him. He pinned Shadow's arms with his knee and reached out, grabbing the cloak's hood.

"Let's see who McDougal's apprentice is," he announced and yanked it off. It fell back, revealing long silver hair and a _feminine_ face.

"You're a girl?!" Ed and Al cried. Shadow stopped struggling and began to laugh.

"That explains the stamina," Mustang shrugged.

"I am Shadow Yukira, daughter of Councilman Nikolei Yukira of Twilia. Unhand me and I'll let you live," Shadow snapped. Mustang tapped his cheek, as if contemplating it, then delivered a rough backhand to the side of her head, knocking her out. She laid limp on the cobblestone.

"You had to do that!?" Al was indignant to the colonel's choice of captivation.

"Did you have a better idea?" Roy massaged his knuckles and stood up. Hawkeye and Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes picked the unconscious girl up and put her in a truck.

"Could have handcuffed her and put her in Al's body?" Ed shrugged. Mustang only shook his hands and fixed his uniform.

"She didn't look like the alchemist type," Hughes stated.

"What's more, she seemed weak at the time I had her pinned. Like she was... allergic to me," the ravenette colonel added.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. See you tomorrow, Colonel!" Ed smirked and walked away. Al wavdd and followed. The brothers headed back to their room in Central Command.

"That was so weird. I thought we were after two guys. Why did McDougal have a girl my age as an apprentice?" Ed groaned as he flopped on the bed.

"I don't know, brother. But I overheard them talking, and McDougal said, 'Use that unique power of yours. I didn't take you in for nothing.' What do you think that means?" Al sat against the wall.

"I have no idea, but something about that has me thinking. What if Shadow was abandoned?"

"It's a possibility. Get some sleep, brother. We'll go talk to her tomorrow."

"Yeah. Night, Al," Ed changed into his blue sweats and tank top, shook his hair out, and clambered into bed.

"Good night, brother," Al picked up a book of alchemy and became immersed in the pages.


End file.
